The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: When Bella left, Edward realized that he couldn't bear a life without her. So he left Bella a message, telling her to meet him up in the place where they first met. What if 25 years had already passed and he was still waiting? One-shot.


**Hello guys!**

**This is my very first one-shot :) This should be posted on my birthday, which would be next Sunday, but I'll be gone for the whole week so I'll just be posting it today.**

**This fic is inspired by, "The Man Who Can't be Moved" by The Script. :)**

**Thanks to my friend, Rain, for letting me borrow some of her words. :) (you can check out her account here: rain . writes (just remove the spaces between the dots) )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Can't Be Moved<strong>

**(EPOV)**

She left me.

She left me after all the things that I had done for her. She said that she loved me; she said that she cared for me, and I believed her.

We had been fighting a lot lately. We were fighting from the biggest things to the most nonsense things. When we see each other, all we did was shout and fight and it even came to the point where she threw the things that her hand could reach at me. I didn't even remember anymore the reason why we were fighting. It was like it became our habit, which was really not good for our relationship.

It hurts whenever I think about the condition of our relationship before. We were in love, I was sure of that. I missed the times where we could laugh over our problems, the times that we would just lay down on bed and talk, and the times when she said that she loved me. I knew…I just knew that there was something else that was bothering her, when I ask her what was bothering her, she goes mad at me and another fight begins.

I was longing for her. I was longing for her touch, for her voice, and for every little detail about her.

It was just yesterday when she left me. She told me that we couldn't continue our relationship because it was not working anymore. That too much fighting was not healthy and it was for the good of both of us.

I was an idiot, so I said, "Fine! I can take care of myself."

I was fine during the first hours that she left.

I thought too that what she did was good for us. But her absence made me realize how crazy and idiot I was. I had the most amazing girl and I let her slip away. I became an obsessive boyfriend and I got angry at every little mistake that she had done and vice versa. I got jealous with her guy friends and most of all; I'd taken her for granted.

When I walk around my house, all I see was her. She was cooking in the kitchen. She was eating junk foods in the living room. She was using the shower in the bathroom. She was sleeping on my bed. Sometimes I could see her smile to me and I would even smile back. But those were all just my hallucinations.

I thought I was going crazy. When I realized my mistakes, I quickly called her.

But she didn't answer. She never did.

I guess she didn't want to talk to me anymore. I guess she hates me so much now.

But I didn't give up. I texted her, and I asked her to meet me at the place where we met. In the café that, that's not really popular. Only few people go there, and we were one of those people. I know that she still goes there every day since they were the only one who can give her blend of coffee.

I could still remember the day when we first met. She was just done with typing something in her laptop and she was hurriedly leaving the café. While she was walking briskly, she slipped and she spilled her coffee on me. I was so intimidated by her beauty when I saw her so near to me. I was struck by her chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair and her creamy white skin. She was just so beautiful that it hurts. She apologized to me and she said that she would do everything just for me to forgive her since she didn't have money to buy me a new coat. So I told her that if she goes on a date with me, I'd forgive her. So that's where it started. We had dates, we knew each other and we fell in love.

So here I was, waiting for her. She should come here at ten in the morning, but it was already twelve. Maybe she was not coming today.

I texted her again, and I asked her to meet me again at the café. Again, she didn't come. It happened for the whole week, but I was not losing faith. I knew that she would come back to me. She told me she loves me, so she would eventually come back. Maybe she just needed time.

A month had passed, and I spent most of my days and nights in front of the café. I had given her picture to the owner and I told him to call me if ever she comes here and I was not around.

I haven't received any calls, texts or news from her.

Sometimes, I was thinking that she has moved on already, that I was wasting my time here. But our memories and promises to each other gave me faith and hope that she would come back here to me.

It even came to the point that I was not leaving this place anymore. I bought a sleeping bag with me and I slept here. People who were passing by gave me pitiful looks, but I didn't care. They don't understand me, they don't understand my feelings. I'm not leaving here anymore. I knew that this place was where she would go first whenever she had decided that she misses me and she wanted to come back to me.

I would wait for her, even if it would take me forever…

**(3****rd**** Person's POV)**

**25 years later…**

Edward Cullen…

He was pretty famous. His name was all over the newspapers twenty-five years ago. He was known because he never left a café that he said was close to his heart. He became even more popular when the people knew the reason why he was always waiting outside the café. Some were touched by his story, some were irritated.

He was gorgeous, no woman could deny it. He was tall; he had scorching green eyes, and disheveled bronze hair. Many girls wished that they could be his girl. Why? Because who in this world would do what he did? He was waiting patiently even though it took him years after years. Until now, he was still waiting, waiting patiently for the day that the love of his life would come back.

Today was a normal day for him. He just woke up from his dreamless sleep. There was already a hot latte and croissant on his side waiting for him. He had become friends with the owner of the café while he was staying there. He didn't even mind that Edward was staying there; he even gave him a room inside to sleep at. Edward couldn't be more thankful to him. Every morning, the owner would leave him bread and coffee. In return for all the favor that the owner had done to him, he works at the café for free.

The owner really likes Edward. Because of him his café became popular and he had many costumers. There were many people intrigued by Edward's story that was why they were visiting the café. When people ask Edward why he didn't just move on and find another girl, all he answers them was that he could never love another girl except from her, that even though they were not together anymore, she still had his heart. Because when his Bella left, she took his heart with her.

So after eating his breakfast, he cleaned the café and then he sat on his normal spot outside the café. The memories of him and his Bella were still fresh in his old mind. He was staring at the table where he first saw her. He smiled as he remembered how beautiful she was. He could still remember the sapphire blue dress that she was wearing; her hair was pulled up into a messy bun as she types quickly in her laptop.

Today, it was exactly twenty-five years since his love left. He was still not tired of waiting. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think that she had already moved on and found a man that she loved and married. Those thoughts hurt him, but he just really couldn't remove them from his mind. Those thoughts sometimes made him think that he was waiting over nothing, but he just ignores it. All he thinks about was that someday Bella would come back to him and then things would come back to normal. He knew that she could just not give up all the things that they had been through, that he knew that there was still another reason why they broke up, that it was something more than the fights that they had.

He was old already, he was fifty now. Sometimes he wonders if Bella would still recognize him when she sees him again. Because he had already numerous wrinkles on his face, some of his hair was already white, and he didn't have that muscular body anymore. But some says that even though he was already old, he was still gorgeous. They were right, but Edward didn't believe them, because for him, he was just a hopeless old man, waiting for a lady that left him because he wasn't good enough to take care of her.

After two hours of staying outside, he saw someone familiar. He saw again the creamy skin, flowing brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

_Could it be her? It's impossible, she still looks so young…_ he thought.

When the girl was already in front of the café, her eyes went searching. When she spotted Edward, he gasped in shock. She walked towards him and she smiled at him.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" she asked sweetly.

Edward's hopes went down. Her voice was different, she couldn't be his Bella. She was someone different.

"Yes," he answered awkwardly.

"I'm Yza, I came here to know your story with…my aunt. I have seen you in a newspaper before and then I knew from my dad that you were my Aunt Bella's ex-boyfriend," she said with so much interest.

_Aunt? She was Bella's niece, _he thought as he examined how she looked like again. She looked so identical to Bella. It was like she was her reincarnation. Wait…if she was Bella's niece, she could tell him something about Bella. He smiled a bit at the thought.

"Ca…can you tell me where she was right now?" He asked nervously.

"You didn't know what happened to her?" She asked. Shock was evident in her voice.

"I…I don't know," he answered. He became more nervous and worried.

"She…I'm so sorry, but she died in a car accident," the girl said sadly.

"Why? How?" Edward asked. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought you knew… It was seventeen years ago. She was about to come here for a visit. She had cancer and she didn't wanna tell you because she said that it would hurt you. So she chose to break up with you and then she'll get treated. She did that because she thought that if ever she doesn't survive, it would not be hard for you because you had already moved on.

"So when she was officially a survivor of cancer, she had decided that she would come back to you. You were the first person that she wanted to see after she was healed. In her way here to Seattle, her car was hit by a bus and then it happened…you know. I was still young at that time, I could barely remember her, but I know she was a good person and she loves you very much. My dad just told these details to me."

The girl was crying at the end of her story, same as Edward. All these years, he had been waiting for her, but it was really her waiting for him…up there.

Edward never thought that the thing that was bothering Bella was her disease. He should have known, he should have been there with her. He was sobbing right now. He had lost her without really knowing it. He didn't even had the chance to mourn for her. Above all that, he felt guilty. He was the reason why she died, if she just didn't come back, she shouldn't had died.

Edward could feel his chest hurting…and then tightening…and tightening…and tightening. His breath hitches and then it was like he was lacking for air.

Slowly…ever so slowly he could feel life seeping out of him. Yza was shouting for help, but no one comes to help them, hell he knew that he didn't want it.

_Finally, finally I would be with my love_, he thought before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a bit sad. You know I have an obsession over sad stories. :)<strong>

** What do you think? Your reviews will be a good early birthday present. :)**

**Follow me on twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. TCCIC :)**


End file.
